


alongside my heart

by troubledsouls



Series: no other [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: this is related to a long fic i wanna do at some point bt i hav too many things to do rn





	

tyler stares straight ahead, headlights streaming past his vision. 

joshs hands are white-knuckled on the wheel. 

windshield wipers disperse the pouring rain. 

“why are we going this way?” tyler whispers. “we should be leaving. it is designated a destroyed place.”

“its better for you there.” joshs voice is heardly heard through his helmet. 

tyler licks his lips with a forked tongue. “if you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is related to a long fic i wanna do at some point bt i hav too many things to do rn


End file.
